Sachiko Watanabe (MySims Kingdom)
Sachiko appears in MySims Kingdom as Chef Watanabe's assistant. She's very serious and wants those employed to work hard. Profile "Come on! Get back to work!" That's Sachiko. Always wanting everyone to work their hardest. Of course, she likes to a little bit of fun but she never wants to let down her uncle. Tasks Restaurant Blues Objective: Get "The Japanese Scroll" from Sachiko. (which requires 5 Tuna and 25 Cherry Blossoms) Travelogue Says Before Initializing Task: Sachiko is impatiently waiting for you. Initializing Task Dialogue From Sachiko: Ah, (player name) san, Samurai Bob has told us about your deeds. Well, our sushi bar was destroyed by Morcubus. Take this scroll, and it'll give you the proper pieces. Travelogue Says When Task Is Complete: Sachiko gave you a scroll to rebuild her uncle's sushi bar. Rebuild The Bar! Objective: Rebuild the sushi bar with 20 structure, 1 door, and 5 paints. Travelogue Says Before Initializing Task: Sachiko needs you now that the scroll is complete. Initializing Task Dialogue From Sachiko: Now that you have everything you need, think you can help us with our new sushi bar? Travelogue Says While Doing Task: Rebuild the sushi bar with the pieces Sachiko's scroll gave you. Sachiko Says While Doing Task: Hurry up! Uncle can't stay out here all day! Sachiko Says When Task Is Finished: Domo arigato! This place you've built is just fine. Travelogue Says When Task Is Complete: Chef and Sachiko Watanabe are pleased now that they can sell sushi again. To be continued from here. Additional Quests What A Sushi Mess! Objective: Socialize with Sachiko and get her uncle to stop spreading sushi with his hands. Travelogue Says Before Initializing Task: Sachiko looks unhappy. Initializing Task Dialogue From Sachiko: (player name), Uncle keeps spreading the sushi with his hands. Does he even know he can just clean his knife and use it again? Please, tell me why I must deal with this nonsense! Travelogue Says While Doing Task: Sachiko needs to tell her father something. Tell her what to say by socializing with her. Sachiko Says When Task Is Finished: Thank you! Now uncle will actually use good hygiene. He says he uses it, but I'm not so sure I believe in that. Travelogue Says When Task Is Complete: Thanks to you, Chef Watanabe can now actually use good hygiene like Sachiko wants him too. After Storyline/Schedule Morning What Sachiko Says: It's such a beautiful day! Now, let me just prep this place for business. Area Sachiko Is In: Outside the sushi bar. Noon What Sachiko Says: I love washing dishes. It keeps the bad odors uncle leaves from the wasabi. Area Sachiko Is In: Inside the sushi bar. Afternoon What Sachiko Says: Bob and Aran are like, our regular customers. I wish more strangers would eat here. Area Sachiko Is In: Inside the sushi bar. Evening What Sachiko Says: Aran is a very good teacher. Maybe I could defend our kingdom burglars if I had to. Area Sachiko Is In: Inside Master Aran's dojo. Night What Sachiko Says: Good night! Lots of work to be done tomorrow. Area Sachiko Is In: Inside the sushi bar. (sleeps if any chairs/couches/beds are available but just yawns if none) Category:Character Tabs